


skephalo smutshots ahaha....

by furious_magician



Series: *feeds the skephalo readers* [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Edging, M/M, Mild Language, Overstimulation, PLEASE IM SO BORED., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Skephalo, Smut, full smut, honestly ill write anything i need smut practice, kind of ooc, no beta we die like philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furious_magician/pseuds/furious_magician
Summary: exactly what the title says, first chapter is requests and what is off limits.
Series: *feeds the skephalo readers* [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168517
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	skephalo smutshots ahaha....

WELCUM TO MY SMUTSHOT BOOK!

this will be for skephalo content bc i like writing them alot actually ^__^

remember to specify if u want em ooc or not pls!

what is off the tables:

Gore porn/snuff (EWWWW)  
non-con/major non-con elements (will write somewhat dubious consent doe)  
one being above the age of consent while the other isn't (basically just pedophillia, why tf whould i openly write that wtf no.)  
fetishes for stuff like feet, scat or piss or ANYTHING like that; please i dont wanna write bad taking pleasure from skeppy's feet PLEASE.  
basic human fucking decency, i wont write anything weird as hell like certain fetishes or kinks, or things i find weird in general.

basically if im not comfy writing it, i wont!

alr, remember to leave who's top or bottom (if you even want either of them to fit into that ofc) if you want certain kinks, elements, shit like dat. remember to add basic plots aswell!!!

ill try to make them somewhat long too, theyre only for practice doe

HAPPY REQUESTING !!!!!!!!


End file.
